fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2013 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2013: January 1 Playing for Keeps - 12A - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media Quartet - 12A - Momentum Pictures / BBC Films The Impossible - 12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment 18 Django Unchained - 18 - Columbia Pictures / Lantern Entertainment 25 Lincoln - 12A - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media Won't Back Down - PG - Walt Disney Pictures / Walden Media Zero Dark Thirty - 15 - Universal Pictures / Annapurna Pictures February 1 Flight - 15 - Paramount Pictures / ImageMovers 13 Beautiful Creatures (2013) - 12A - EFD Films / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment 15 Sammy's Great Escape - U''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Studio Canal / nWave Pictures 27 Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters - '''15 - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / MTV Films / Gary Sanchez Productions March 1 Stoker - 18 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Indian Paintbrush / Scott Free 8 Oz the Great and Powerful - PG - Walt Disney Pictures Parker - 15 - Entertainment One / Sierra Affinity / Sidney Kimmel Entertainment 15 Red Dawn (2012) - 12A - Koch Media / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 22 The Croods - U''' - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 27 G.I. Joe: Retaliation - '''12A - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Hasbro Studios Trance - 15 - Nando's Distribution 29 The Host - 12A - EFD Films / Open Road Films April 3 Dark Skies - 15 - Entertainment One / Blumhouse Productions 12 Oblivion - 12A - Universal Pictures / Chernin Entertainment 17 Olympus Has Fallen - 15 - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media May 9 Star Trek Into Darkness - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Bad Robot 16 The Great Gatsby (2013) - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 17 Fast & Furious 6 - 12A - Universal Pictures / Original Film 31 The Purge - 15 - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes June 14 Man of Steel - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Films / Syncopy Films 21 Before Midnight - 15 - Sony Pictures Classics / Castle Rock Entertainment Snitch - 12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / Exclusive Media / Participant Media 28 The East - 15 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Scott Free July 3 The Internship - 12A - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / 21 Laps Entertainment 5 Chasing Mavericks - PG - EFD Films / 20th Century Fox / Walden Media 12 Pacific Rim - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures 31 The Heat - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment The Smurfs 2 - U''' - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Kerner Entertainment Company August 2 Red 2 - '''12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / DC Films 9 The Lone Ranger - 12A - Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films 21 Elysium - 15 - TriStar Pictures / Media Rights Capital 30 Pain & Gain - 15 - Paramount Pictures September 4 Riddick - 15 - Entertainment One / Universal Pictures / One Race Films 13 42 - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures Insidious: Chapter 2 - 15 - Entertainment One / Stage 6 Films / Blumhouse Productions Rush - 15 - Studio Canal / Exclusive Media / Cross Creek Pictures / Working Title Films / Imagine Entertainment 27 Runner Runner - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises October 11 Romeo and Juliet (2013) - PG - EFD Films / Relativity Media The Fifth Estate - 15 - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / Participant Media 18 Captain Phillips - 12A - Columbia Pictures Escape Plan - 15 - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment Turbo - U''' - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 25 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - '''U - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation November 1 Philomena - 12A - Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / BFI 8 Gravity - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures 15 The Counsellor - 18 - 20th Century Fox / Scott Free 22 The Family - 15 - Entertainment One / Relativity Media / EuropaCorp 29 Free Birds - U''' - Entertainment One / Relativity Media / Reel FX Animation Studios December 6 Homefront - '''15 - Lionsgate Films / Open Road Films / Millennium Media 13 The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 18 Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues - 15 - Paramount Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions 20 American Hustle - 15 - EFD Films / Atlas Entertainment / Annapurna Pictures 26 47 Ronin - 12A - Universal Pictures The Secret Life of Walter Mitty - PG - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Samuel Goldwyn FilmsCategory:Years in film (UK)